Just a Little Training
by Kakashi Hatake209
Summary: NaruSaku Just a little training... or at least it was


Just a little training is all...

_**AN: guess whos back? me if you didnt know... any way this takes place in shippuuden.**_

=_Clang_-=

2 kunai knives collided in mid air sending them spinning away before imbedding in the dirt.

A pink haired girl and a blond haired boy ran at eachother, both had drawn another Kunai.

They met in the middle of the field.

=_clang=_ Their kunais clashed. Both were pushing against the other trying to gain the upper hand in the deadlock.

"You're getting stronger Sakura-chan" the blonde commented his feet sliding back a bit in the loose soil.

"And you're less brash and more focused Naruto-_kun_" Sakura replied, adding emphasis on the suffix.

That was all she needed to say for Naruto to loose focus, she took advantage of his daze and kicked him away from her sending him into a tree, he sat under the tree out cold.

Sakura loosed her stance but stiffened when she felt hot breath on the back of neck and the Naruto under the tree turned into a puff of white smoke which quickly dissipated. "Keep your guard up... _Sakura-chan"_ Naruto whispered. His voice was different when he said her name... deeper. It made her feel as though she could melt into a puddle.

She turned around quickly and stoop face to face, hers centimeters away from his. Sakura could feel a pulling sensation through her body, but it dissappeared as quickly as it came.

"Why you just standing there Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his original voice back and not noticing the pink tint on the rosette's cheeks.

Before Sakura could answer, Naruto body flickered away.

She looked around for him but didn't see him, she could sense him but from exactly where, she wasnt sure. So she closed her eyes and concentrated on his chakra signature, her grip on her kunai getting tighter, she could here his childish snickering, '_typical'_ she thought.

She then heard a twig snap and immediatly threw the kunai into the bushes and drew 2 more and threw those too.

She comfirmed it was him by a yelp of suprise.

She walked over and pushed her way through the bushes to see him pinned to a tree with his right arm stuck above his head by his sleeve and his left leg pinned by the pants. The third Kunai obviously missed.

Sakura walked over to him and stood less than a foot away, "Aww look whos stuck." Sakura said teasingly.

Naruto was blushing slightly from the proximity and the position he was in right now, "haha very funny" he said reaching for the kunai holding his arm in place. Sakura then grabbed his hand in hers stopping him, "No no Naruto-_kun_, what if Ilike you like this?"

Naruto's blush was now very visible on his whiskered cheeks.

Sakura used her other hand to lay on the side of his face, stroking his whisker markes with her thumb, causing Naruto to absent-mindedly lean into her touch. Naruto enjoyed the sensation of his birth marks being stroked, he never knew that they could be so useful.

Sakura never knew Naruto's whiskers could actually be used for something, next time hes talking too much, all she has to do is rub his cheek and it turned him into a puddle of mush. She took her other hand away from his and layed it on his other cheek and doing the same as the other.

Naruto's knees finally gave out from being so relaxed and the 2 kunais couldn't hold his weight and came out of the tree causing him to slide to the ground into a sitting position with Sakura in his lap on her knees straddling him. Sakura then slid her hands down to his chest and un-zipped his jacket letting him take it off and be a little cooler. She then leaned toward him kissing him on his whiskers twice before planting her soft lips on his slightly chapped ones.

It was clumsy, like a first kiss often is, but eventually they got better right before they broke apart for air. Sakura had took off Naruto's black T-shirt in between kisses.

Her hands lay apon his firm chest, and her forehead against his. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, oh how sakura loved that smile of his, it beat Sasuke's occasional smirk any day.

Sakura kissed Naruto again and he responded with more love than her brain could comprehend, she then moved her hands to his mangled hair as she leaned into him his warmths radiating off of him.

"Naruto...." Sakura said breaking the kiss but her hands still in his hair.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied not skipping a beat.

"I just want you to know.... that your the greatest guy ever.... possibly the strongest.... but whats even better is you care about everyone at once but you cared about me the most at the academy, and I want you to know that I lo-" She was cut off by some one calling thier names along the tree line.

"Naruto! Sakura! Where you 2 at? [sigh] teenagers..."

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered.

They both got up quickly Naruto putting his T-shirt on and slinging his jacket over his shoulder while Sakura combed her fingers through her hair. She then picked up the kunai knives and walked out of the trees with Naruto behind her.

"Hey sensei!" Sakura greeted smilling innocently at the silver haired man reading a green book.

"What were you 2 doing?" Kakashi asked putting away his book.

"Oh just training sensei, we just got done! We were picking up the kunais we threw." Sakura said showing him the knives.

"Ok, just needed to say meet me at the gate in 2 hours, a C-Rank mission is in order." Kakashi said

"Alright! Finally granny gave us a mission!" Naruto said.

Kakashi walked away chuckling. He would never mention to them about the 2 light pink lipstick marks that were barly visible on Naruto's left cheek and that his shirt was inside out.

_**AN: So? im a bit rusty and when i got my computer back from repair... again (3rd time) microsoft office is not on here!! so i use WordPad it has no spell check. BTW if your reading my other story; gift from the fox, talisman's special wepon will be dealt with, i had plans to get rid of it before people got upset, appearantly too many people started early, sooooo......... IM WORKIN ON IT jeez... later guys**_


End file.
